The Galactic Guardians
by Lord Nuel
Summary: Superheroes have become a normal phenomenon in the eyes of the public, helping different cities in different parts of the world. Suddenly a huge threat arises and sees these heroes forced to come together to bring it down. From this occurrence, which may lead to victory or defeat, the Galactic Guardians will be born, or will they?. Members decided!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who offered ideas and suggestions for this story. They were really helpful and I came to a decision, I had to eventually use eight members as you'll see in my last edit in the last chapter.**

 **Dexter**  
 **Ben Tennyson**  
 **Danny Phantom**  
 **Kim Possible**  
 **Violet Parr**  
 **Jake Long**  
 **Rex Salazar**  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug)**

 **And there you have it :). Alright on to chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of the characaters from the various shows they belong to. (Way too many shows to type). All OC's are mine.**

* * *

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Chapter 1**

Somewhere East of Alaska, 6:18pm, April 27' 2016

The wind blades of a huge helicarrier roared in the quiet, cold Alaska night sky. The heavy metal ship slowly descended into the deep snow, it's generated wind clearing a clear patch for it to land.

A beep was heard from the what appeared to be the front of the ship, tiny holes formed around what looked like a door and air was released from them and the door started to slide down.

After it slid down completely, forming metal steps connecting to the ground. Men dressed in complete black started marching out of the ship, they had on bullet proof vests, along with elbow and knee pads, helmets, thick goggles and were all armed with machine guns.

They marched down in two lines, six on each line, making them twelve. After they had all exited the helicarrier, another figure appeared.

It was a tall man, he stood at 6"3 at the very lowest, he didn't appear to be dressed in any sort of gear, he wore a long brown buttoned up coat stopping at his knees, black gloves, a head warmer, dark brown trousers and black boots.

"Let's make this quick fellas, there's a game on tonight" he said in a deep voice while rolling up his coat sleeve just enough to see his watch.

"Yes Agent Storm sir, move in!" One of the soldiers exclaimed to the other ones as they marched forward, guns at the ready as they were trained.

After marching about 3 kilometers tirelessly, the left soldier in-front bent down, he grabbed a tracking device from his pocket and hovered it above the ground just in-front of him.

The remaining soldiers had halted, including the man now known as Agent Storm, behind the bent down soldier.

"It's here!" he said after the beeping on the tracking device rose significantly, he pocketed the device and stepped back, another soldier stepped in-front of him holding a metal box with several holes on it.

He laid it on the ground carefully and pushed a small button on it's left side. "Clear" he shouted and jogged back to safe distance, same as his partners.

Metal poles sprung out from all the holes on the box and dug deep into the ground, drilling it in the process. Neon blue lights shone from certain spots on the box and the poles extended, they now covered as wide as thirteen feet.

They spun under the ground and after about two minutes, the metal spinning sound stopped. The soldier who had dropped the box now had what appeared to be a remote in his hand, he pushed a button and then a metal clenching sound was heard.

The men stepped back a few more good feet, Agent Storm watching the scenario with focused eyes. The box then began to ascend, carrying chunk off the ground, thirteen feet wide and twenty feet deep.

It floated with the chunk and dumped it at a good distance. The soldier then went to retrieve the box as Agent Storm walked towards the trench that had been created. He looked into it with a bored frown.

"So that's what all this trouble is about?" he said as he stared into the trench.

At the very bottom of it was a strange looking staff of some sorts, he could make out that it was silver, with some designs or markings and it was quite long, maybe about eight feet long.

"This better be good, Johnson, Sullivan" Storm yelled at the soldier's general direction as two of them stepped forward. "Sir!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"Get that stick out of there and contain it in the box, once you're finished head back to the helicarrier" he ordered and they nodded exclaiming "Yes Sir!".

Storm began walking back to the ship, followed by eight soldiers, it seemed two were staying back to assist Johnson and Sullivan.

"That giant fork better be able to grant wishes if it's so important to him and the Plumbers" he muttered and stepped inside the ship. Ten minutes later, the two soldiers had retrieved the staff and were on the ship.

It metal door shut slowly and the wind blades picked up as the ship rose into the air and flew into the breezy night.

* * *

 _Bellwood, 1:34pm, May 2nd' 2016_

Bellwood, who didn't know Bellwood? I mean, it was only the most alien infested city on the planet. Oh it wasn't a bad thing if that's what you're thinking, alot of aliens were chill with humans now, they had their own shops here and everything, heck they even paid taxes.

Yep, totally normal stuff.

Baddies still tried to terrorize the town and all that, but aliens didn't consider Earth a no-go zone anymore.

Things were that way, because of a certain boy who was arguably the most popular teenager on the planet, Ben Tennyson.

If you asked Ben though, he would reply, "Arguably? What's the argument? I am the most popular teenager on the planet.", so he was kind of cocky, well a little more than "kind of". Who wouldn't be with that kind of fame?

Anyways, life for Ben now was pretty routine. Wake up, argue with Rook, get him and Rook in trouble, fight a psychopathic alien or other, save the world, repeat.

Sure, he almost died on all those serious occasions, sure he never did defeat the villain on his own, he had the omnitrix, deal with it.

Rook's van, which had now become Ben's second house was parked somewhere in-front of the open city super-market. Our fearless, brave and powerful hero was inside in all his glory, what awesome, empowering activity was he engaging himself in now.

"Aw shit! Level 5? Are my gaming skills asleep?" Ben yelled into his Nintendo X-10, as he lost to the fifth level of the new "Sumo Slammers" game.

Well guess that's what seventeen still looked like. Clad in a white hoodie with well placed green streaks and trimmings over a black long-sleeved t-shirt with a green vertical line on it, a white '10' in the middle of his chest, slim and slightly dark brown cargo pants and green vans.

He blew hair out of his face as he huffed and restarted the whole level, restarting from checkpoint would be letting the game think it's superior.

"I do not understand how you exude so much passion for that digital fiction you call a video game" Rook said in an honest bewildered tone.

Ben just shook his head while keeping his eyes glued to the game screen, "You'll understand when you're older" Ben said as he kept his razor sharp focus on the screen.

It was Rook's turn to shake his head at how that game was more than likely reducing Ben's IQ.

"Why are we even here again?" Ben asked leaning back into the passenger seat.

"I picked up a distress signal from around the super-market" Rook answered while looking a portable tracking device, which resembled a very futuristic phone.

"Usuals. Really if villains want some hotdogs or whatever, they should just pay for it" Ben said as he threw his Nintendo into the glove compartment and muttered a "Screw it".

Rook stared at the tracking device, the beep was slowly intensifying. Rook squinted and noticed that the red dot, which was the unknown distress source was moving east.

"Why the heck is that thing beeping so loud" Ben said randomly yawning. Rook paid him no mind and still stared at the tracking device.

"I do not understand the pattern this object is taking" Rook said as the beeping continued to get louder and louder.

"Let's just go to it's general location then, that beeping is killing me" Ben complained as he raised his hoodie over his head and put his palms over his ears.

Rook just continued boring a hole in the device in his left hand with his eyes. Something strange suddenly happened, the red dot started moving towards the van's direction, at a rapid pace.

Rook's eyes widened as the beeping stopped and the dot disappeared.

"Thank God! So you found it?" Ben asked turning his head to face Rook.

"Oh dear!" his partner muttered before he was flung towards Ben's window as the bus tumbled.

A metallic object rammed into the van at blinding speeds, Ben hadn't even registered what happened until the bus was upside down. Luckily he had his seat belt on so his head didn't slam against his window.

Rook on the other hand had flown through the window, shattering the glass. The bus skidded to a slow stop after it had broken down about two market stands.

Ben hacked at the smoke escaping from the damaged devices on the front of the car. He unbuckled his seat belt and flung himself out the broken window, careful not to cut himself with any of the glass shards.

He jumped up on the side of the bus which was now the top due to it's fallen position. He was crouched down on one knee as he got a better view of the creature that ambushed him and Rook.

It looked like a mechanical gorilla, except it had four arms and a tail with a curved blade at it's end. It had glowing green eyes and a green sphere on it's chest.

"Listen man if you wanted an autograph you could have just asked, this is why I don't allow fan photos anymore" Ben said arrogantly, shaking his head in mockery.

The mechanical beast roared and charged at him on all...um...six's?

Ben smirked as he flipped the omnitrix open and slammed down the highlighted alien, there was a bright green flash. It died down to reveal a bulky eight foot alien with dark red skin, four amber colored eyes and four bulky arms, gloves worn on all of them.

The beast had already jumped towards him and was positioned to spear him across the stands.

Ben smirked and grabbed the monster in mid-air, it struggled in his arms as he squeezed it's torso, he then jumped upwards, positioning his back to fall backwards.

He then twisted his body do both him and the beast fell straight down, head first.

They landed with a loud boom and left a large crater about ten feet wide. Four arms jumped out of the smoke silouette and landed a good distnace away.

"That should ease ya up abit" Four arms said folding his top arms. Rook came running towards him, halting to a stop at his side.

"That was unusually fast for such a creature" he said with his laser gun pointed at the dieing smoke.

"You know what that thing is?" Four arms asked raising a non-existent eyebrow at his partner.

"No, but from looking at it I can already tell it weighs nothing lower than one thousand five-hundred pounds. Carrying that weight at that speed is very impressive". he answered pulling the trigger as the metal beast jumped towards them from the crater.

It landed a punch on Four arms with all it's four fists simultaneously with resulted in a slight 'boom'. He was flung back several feet, but he righted himself before he could crash into another market stand.

Rook's laser shots had no effect and he had to be quick to doge a tail swing from the beast. He flipped over it and made an attempt to grab the tail but the beast was swift, it spun a 90 and landed a solid punch on Rook's chest.

He flew back and crashed into one of the civilians who was trying to escape the area. Rook rubbed his head slightly and quickly got back on his feet, before he ran off he looked down to see he had knocked down a female alien.

"Forgive me madam, you have a lovely antennae" he said with a friendly smile before running off. The woman watched his retreating back with a weird expression, she then stroked her antennae carefully.

Meanwhile Four arms was getting pretty ticked off with King Kong and Terminator's love child. The beast roared loudly and charged at him again. Ben slammed the omnitrix symbol on his shoulder.

There was a bright green flash and in Four arms place stood Upgrade, just under seven feet, black blob body, green torso with black and green markings designed in a computerized fashion.

"Last warning buddy, this one's really gonna irk you" Upgrade said, his voice resembling a stereotype robot's.

The beast didn't take his advice and lunged right at him, Upgrade just sprung forward and "overtook" it, wrapping around his body in a gooey manner. The beast squirmed and wriggled but it could do nothing as Upgrade overrided it's system.

"Can't say I didn't warn you" he said cockily as he shut the thing down from the inside. They were a few shocks before the beast stopped moving and shut down, smoke escaping the existent holes on it's body.

Upgrade slipped off from the 'dead' monster like a wet booger. He stood in-front of the monster as the omnitrix symbol on his chest started beeping with a green light before a signature flash appeared and when it was gone, Ben stood in it's place.

He gave the immobile robot a weird look as Rook finally caught up to the scene.

"Hm, you used the one known as Upgrade?" Rook asked his partner after he briefly inspected the fallen monster. Ben nodded sparing his partner a quick glance.

"Yeah but taking it down felt kinda weird" he added reforming the weird look on his face. "Elaborate" Rook requested as he listened to Ben intently.

"Like the wiring was really difficult to figure out, it almost like...took over me" he added turning his look back towards the monster. Rook raised a curious eyebrow and bent down towards it.

He studied it closely and noticed that the sphere on it's chest was in-fact still glowing, he cautiously raised his hand and tried to touch it.

There was a green flash, what was up with those? It stopped Rook from touching the sphere and there was actually a mild electric shock on his hand.

"Ah" he muttered in slight pain as he retracted his hand from the sphere.

"The hell? What was that?" Ben asked as he reached out his hand to his partner who took it, Ben helped him stand up as he balanced himself.

"I don't know, possibly it..." Rook was cut off by a sudden hologram that protruded from the monster's chest.

Rook had his gun pointed and Ben already had his hand over the omnitrix. The hologram flickered a little before it revealed a...card? It appeared green like the hologram but it slowly shone out of the color and appeared red, with gold trimmings.

Ben and Rook rose their eyebrows in unison, sharing a quick glance before returning their eyes to the card. Both dropped their defensive stances and slowly paced towards it.

"We should be cautious, the card looks harmless but it may b.." Rook began as he turned towards Ben...who had already grabbed the card.

"..be dangerous" he finished with a 'why do I even try' tone.

"It's all...fancy." Ben asked flipping the card from front to back, on the front it had a kind of logo, it looked was a mid-evil looking shield with swords crossed across it on both sides. On the back it had personal information, his personal information.

 **Name: Benjamin Tennyson**  
 **Birth-date: March 20th' 1999**  
 **Age: 17**  
 **Height: 5"10/1.78m/178cm**  
 **Nationality: American**

"Well whoever these guys are they get points for being good stalkers" the card didn't have alot of information but it was just enough to be creepy.

Rook peered over Ben's shoulder at the card. "It would seem that they have gathered a lot of information on you" he said to his partner.

"What? I mean it's still creepy but these are things people could probably find out about me on Google" he said not taking his eyes off the card.

"Yes but they are simply just showing you that they already have basic information, and they are probably the ones who sent this metal creature after you, whoever 'they' may be" Rook deduced smartly.

"So this was like a test or something?" Ben cocked an eyebrow at Rook who replied with a "Perhaps". Ben looked back at the card and peeked a tiny golden button, and without thinking (so normally actually), he pushed it.

Then yet another hologram rose from the button. This one contained simple writing, which Ben read out loud.

"Dear Benjamin, you are invited to a classified meeting considering your near future arranged by The Sword, if you are reading this it means you defeated the monster and passed the test, a helicopter will now pick you up, only you and no-one else." Ben finished with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

His question was answered by the powerful sound of wheezing wind blades that suddenly filled the area.

Him and Rook looked up and shielded their eyes from the sun as they saw a huge helicopter coming towards them.

"Whoa!" Ben said but he barely heard himself over the wind blades.

"This may be a trap" Rook raised his voice so Ben could hear him.

Ben just simply smirked, "Well I'm about to find out".

* * *

 _Middleton, 1:50pm, May 2nd' 2016_

Ah, Middleton. You know Middleton don't you? What? Are you kidding me? It was only home to the most charismatic, hot, awesome, hot, skillful, hot, interesting girl on the planet. Did I mention she was hot? Well she's hot.

Yep you guessed it, crime fighting cheerleader Kim Possible. She was currently at a certain Mexican eatery she knew all too well. Bueno Nacho.

She sat in one of the booths next to the windows, currently clad in a sparkling white tank top, dark blue skinny jeans and black flats. Her accessories consisted of two silver bracelets on her right wrist and a black choker with a silver head, finished with simple silver ear-rings.

She was trying to eat some nachos in peace after she had attempted, and failed to engage in conversation with two of her best friends, Ron and Monique.

Reason she failed? Well the reason still surprised her till now. What's your guess? Ron's too busy stuffing himself with taco's? Monique is snap-chatting and will kill if disturbed? Believable, logical, but wrong.

Ron and Monique didn't pay attention to Kim because they were too busy..kissing.

Yep, you heard it, her geek cheese loving friend Ron, and her social butterfly cloth loving friend Monique. They had been dating for about four months now, how did it happen? Kim still thought Dr. Drakken had accidentally shot one of her friends with a rusty cupid arrow dipped in some strange chemical, or both of them.

Kim tried to keep her eyes on her plate and ignore her friends until they were done, she was still failing. It's kind of hard to ignore two of your friends engaging in semi-loud PDA right in-front of you.

Rufus was in her pocket for God sake. She finally heard Monique giggle as she made to grab one of her fries, thank God!

"All clear Rufus" Kim said as the mole-rat in question ran out of her pocket and balanced on her shoulder. "Ouu eo aeo" he said in rodentian, as Ron called it.

"Hehe, sorry buddy" Ron apologized to his rodent friend who huffed and ran into his open awaiting palm.

"Don't be like that Ruffy" Monique said, calling the rodent by his nickname she had personally given him, which had mysteriously caught on, as well as gained Rufus' approval.

"Kim's okay with Ron and I kissing" she continued, cuddling closer to Ron who had his right arm draped around her.

"Sure let's go with that" Kim said almost rolling her eyes and she sipped her milkshake.

"You know KP you could feel just as happy as we do if you got a boyfriend" Ron offered to his childhood friend.

"I have been telling her that for like forever" Monique exclaimed, happy her boyfriend had come up with the suggestion as well.

Kim waved her friends off. "I've kind of temporarily sworn off boys so no thanks." she said sipping her milkshake again.

"Don't tell me it's because of that douche" Monique said with a mixture of anger and worry. Kim frowned.

"C'mon Kim Josh was an ass, you can't let him stop you from finding a better man" Monique continued, trying to encourage her best friend.

"Seconded, c'mon KP you're the one who told me that if a relationship doesn't work out, it wasn't meant to be" Ron said comfortingly, repeating Kim's words.

"Auhh ou" Rufus said in agreement, chomping down on a nacho.

"I know, it's just I mean..why would he just throw it all away for one fleeting moment. I mean...it was almost a year" Kim said, not sadly, rather disappointingly.

"He's a guy" Monique answered without missing a beat.

"Not all of us can are as smart as the Ronster" Ron said jokingly, getting chuckles out of Kim and his girlfriend.

"Plus, you're Kim Possible, saved the world what five times! Captain of the cheer-leading squad and the daughter of one of the smartest dudes on the planet, you're way too good for people like Josh anyway" Ron said moving his arms for emphasis, he meant every word, and Kim knew it, she smiled.

"Thanks Ron, it's six times though" she said electing laughs from both of them.

Monique who had been smiling at Kim continuously spoke again. "Can you promise me you'll do some man-hunting now" Monique asked and Kim chuckled.

"I'll think about it" Kim said but with a smile. "Best response I've gotten in months, I'll take it" Monique said happily.

"Hey where were we before we decided we wanna to try our taco's?.." Ron asked lowering his voice huskily, whispering to Monique.

"Oh I think I remember.." Monique replied sultrily as she leaned in.

"Oh no" Kim muttered facing her nacho's, Rufus locked himself in Ron's pocket.

* * *

Kim was now sitting on a long park bench, randomly going through apps on her phone. Monique and Ron headed back to Monique's place, they told Kim she could come but she told them she just needed her time.

Their fault for reminding her about Josh. That topic bothered her alittle more than she let on, but not enough for her to sulk, she was just genuinely disappointed that a guy she thought was perfect turned out to be the self-absorbed douchey stereotype she heard about every 'popular' teenage boy.

She wasn't going to dwell on it, but it had still just been three months since the break-up so she hadn't exactly forgotten it yet.

She heavily sighed as she switched her phone off, standing from the park bench. She prepared to walk home to get a good nap but until something caught her eye, well her side-eye.

She saw a figure quickly jump behind a tree, she didn't have enough time to tell whether it was a person or otherwise, so she slowly crept towards the tree.

Looking behind it she saw nothing, but she already knew tricks like this all too well, she back-flipped back towards the bench when someone tried to attack her from above.

She landed expertly crouched down on the bench and took in the appearance of her attacker.

He was dressed like any other secret agent slash assassin. Completely black clothes, a black long-sleeve with metal elbow pads, black trousers with metal knee pads, a utility belt, fore-arm protectors and black helmet with thick black shades to finish it off.

"Come quietly Ms. Possible, make this easy for both of us" the man said in a slightly deep voice.

"I actually have homework and I'm stuck babysitting my little brothers so I guess you're out of luck." Kim said maintaining her position on the bench.

The man responded by launching at her with a kick aimed at her face, she easily avoided it as she front flipped over him. She then attempted to sweep his feet but he jumped onto the bench and avoided it.

He then jumped behind the bench and kicked it towards her, she ran towards it before flipping over it casually. Once she landed she was met with a fury of poised fists, which she countered with palms of her own.

It turned into a sophisticated brawl as one tried to out-skill the other, eventually Kim grabbed his left arm and flipped him over her. Though once he landed he rolled out of the way before Kim could strike his face.

Once on his feet he grabbed a laser gun and opened fire, Kim then somersaulted four times to her right, avoiding all the shots before she crouched down behind a huge rock.

"Improvise Kim, improvise.." she muttered to herself as she studied her surroundings before spotting a vine. The man in black had jumped in-front of the stone, gun pointed, but no Kim. He looked around hastily before hearing a twig snap, he turned and fired, but nothing but appeared but a hole in a tree.

He raised an eyebrow before he felt something wrap around his neck, the slight choking made him drop his gun. He then tried to pry it off with both hands, leaving him vulnerable. Kim attempted to sweep his feet, and this time succeeded.

He fell on his back and Kim continued to wrap the vine around him at impressive speeds, and before he knew it his hands, feet, and neck were tied up.

"Impressive" he admitted staring at up at her, though she couldn't tell through those shades. "Guess the boss was right about you."

Kim raised her eyebrow at this, "What Boss? Who are you?" she asked glaring at him.

"I'm with The Sword, I was sent to request for you to partake in a special meeting my boss has arranged, you're official invite is in my pocket." he said in a monotone voice, alright, this guy was weird.

Kim bent down and reached into his pocket but didn't untie him. The card she picked out of his pocket was red with gold trimmings. She was startled when she saw the back of the card.

 **Name: Kimberly Possible**  
 **Birth-date: April 3rd' 1999**  
 **Age: 17**  
 **Height: 5"7/1.71m/171cm**  
 **Nationality: American**

"Why does this have my personal details on it?" Kim questioned suspiciously.

"Well I can tell you if you untie me" the agent offered, Kim just gave him a blank look, "Alright then" he said knowing he would be in this position for a while.

"That's just basic information, you're a pretty popular girl so that wasn't hard to gather. We have far more data but we are not using it against you, we just make it our business to have information on those who call themselves heroes nowadays." he answered firmly.

Kim pursed her lips slightly, seemingly in deep thought. "So a creepy secret organization keeps my files because I'm considered dangerous and wants to meet with me today?" she said, he nodded.

"All you have to do is push that small golden button, if you are willing to meet with the boss." the man offered trying to shake ants off his body.

Kim weighed out out her options as she tried to study the agent's expression, but with those shades and that straight face there was nothing to study. She formulated an 'in-case' plan at the back of her mind as she turned away from him.

Kim pushed the golden button and there was in-fact a message that popped up inviting her to a meeting and stating that a helicopter was going to be provided for her.

No later than thirty seconds, she heard the wind pick up followed by the sound of rushing wind blades. She looked up as the large helicopter descended towards her and the fallen man, where had it even come from?

"Well you guys sure are prompt" she said staring at the helicopter.

"Um Ms. Possible?" the sword agent said, Kim looked down at him, "Would you kindly untie me now?" he asked, raising his tied arms for good measure.

"Oh sorry" Kim apologized as she bent down to untie him.

* * *

 _Amity Park, 1:06pm, May 2nd' 2016_

I'm not even gonna ask about this one, if you don't know Amity Park then you've been living under a rock.

This was the most ghost infested town on Earth, last year it had more ghost sightings than any other city in America, combined.

So you would expect the town to be deserted, empty with only insane scientists staying back to discover more about ghosts. But funnily enough, it was the most populated town in the area. People didn't really have to worry about ghosts now, with the professional ghost hunters that had flooded the city.

They also had their own hero, their half-ghost boy, their friendly neighborhood halfa, Danny Phantom. Now there was a twist though, the whole world now knew that Danny Phantom was in-fact the Casper High junior, Danny Fenton.

Took em' long enough, Phantom, Fenton, seriously? Anyways after the events of the phantom planet Danny was not only recognized as a hero among citizens of Amity park. He was now known worldwide as well.

His powers had grown overtime and he now helped other cities when he could, gaining him alot of popularity, he could give a certain brown haired alien changing boy a run for his money.

Our hero was taking a slow..um..fly? towards his favorite food joint, Nasty Burger, after he had just dumped the Box ghost into the ghost zone for the umpteenth time, that dude was a serious tick.

He flew through the city skies, taking time to enjoy the wind rushing through his face, flying was without a doubt his favorite power, it was just so relaxing and it made him feel so...free. If clouds were solid, he would never sleep in his bed again.

He had a few new powers now though, two and a half years of ghost fighting tends to develop those. He had better control of his cloning ability now, he could make ten copies of himself and with enough concentration could keep them solid and stable enough to fight alongside him, a powerful enough force would cause them to disappear however.

He had all but mastered his ecto plasmic control now, he could even shoot ecto beams from his eyes as makeshift lasers, through his hands and feet as well. His ghost wail had improved as well, it was a triumph card and he barely used it, he could use it twice in quick succession but that was it. It was heavily draining and sucked up his ecto juice alot. He could now also use ecto electricity too.

Then there was his cyrokinesis which had improved most out of all his powers, he didn't even know the limit to it yet, he froze a large city shut in just five seconds when he went all out the last time he used it.

He still had his usual tricks like overshadowing, invisibility, intangibility e.t.c. Now the power that was catching his attention was the teleportation. It was his newest power and he was well and truly nowhere near mastering it.

He could only teleport over short distances and after some time, it just seemed to stop working. Definitely a strange one but he was going to figure it out, it would really come in handy, plus it was way too awesome to be ignored.

He could see Nasty Burger in the distance now, he smiled and increased his speed lightly as his hoodie magically stayed over his head. Oh yeah, his powers weren't the only things that changed, his ghost outfit had some new additions as well.

It was still the generic black jumpsuit with long white gloves, white boots, white belt and the DP insignia on his chest. Only now he had a new belt, it was a utility belt, complete with clips and metal line designs, there was a green glowing sphere where the head of the belt would normally be, and he now wore a white sleeveless white hoodie that was almost always draped over his head, just enough to still reveal his bangs and eyes.

Danny Phantom, was a bad-ass. He wouldn't believe you if you told him though. Danny landed outside Nasty Burger's front doors as two blue rings appeared around his waist and moved in opposite directions to change him from Phantom to Fenton.

Danny Fenton had undergone changes of his own, gone was the skinny fourteen-year old boy clad in a white t-shirt with a red circle, blue cargo pants and red sneakers. In his place stood a lean muscular sixteen-year old boy clad in a grey long-sleeve t-shirt that had 'NORTH PALMS' written in white with a red swirl design surrounding it, blue jeans and high red converse shoes, visibly high as he had rolled up his jeans slightly.

Lastly was a necklace Sam had made him, it was tucked into his t-shirt, the black lace around his neck was visible. He pushed through the glass doors of Nasty Burger and inhaled the bad food, seriously how has this place gotten away with so many health inspections.

Danny looked up and caught sight of his friends in their usual booth, he smiled and walked over to them.

"Danny!" Tucker exclaimed happily as he stood up and bro-hugged his best friend. Danny returned the hug laughing lightly.

"Hey Tuck" he said in his post-puberty voice, not deep, but not wimpy. The two boys sat down, Tucker sitting back beside Sam as Danny sat in-front of them both.

"Hey loser" Sam greeted with a playful smile which Danny returned, his friends had undergone some changes as well. Tucker had ditched the beret and had grown his hair into an awesome tall flat top, he now wore a yellow t-shirt in place of the turtle neck, black trousers and red sneakers in place of the green shorts and grey sneakers, he had even gotten new 'Ray-Ban' glasses. He also wore a device changing watch on his left wrist.

Sam had actually grown her hair out, it was now just past shoulder length, decorated with a beautiful purple streak on her right side, she now wore a black tank-top that said 'Piss Off' written in purple, a black leather jacket, dark jeans and black heeled boots.

"Where's Valerie?" Danny asked referring to his third best-friend.

"Val? She had to hit it to go do something with her dad" Tucker answered munching on some fries loudly, such a gentleman.

"Ghost business." Sam lazily elaborated but Danny nodded in understanding. Valerie was the most well known ghost hunter in the town, hell she was one of the main reasons Danny helped other cities now, she was doing a pretty good job here.

"Yeah she is pretty busy nowadays" Danny said resting his elbows on the table.

"So how was your interview?" Sam asked sipping her soda, Danny shrugged distractedly. She was referring to an interview he had with a newspaper that delivered news about heroes.

"Meh, pretty boring actually. Same basic stuff, what made you wanna be a hero? why do you still choose to be a hero? is the suit too tight?" Danny said rolling his right palm around signaling a 'so on and so forth'.

Sam chuckled at the last question, "Is it?" she asked playfully, he nodded. They both shared a comfortable laugh.

Any sensible person would have bet on Danny and Sam being in a relationship by now, they would however, have shockingly lost their money. They went on a proper date post-Vlad drama, but surprisingly they just didn't click like they thought they would, it didn't make things weird fortunately, they were still really good friends.

"I need a burger, ghost hunting is seriously taxing" he said standing from his seat on the booth, Sam went back to reading on her phone while sipping her soda, Tucker still burying his face in his fries.

Danny made his order at the counter and was about heading back to his friends when a blue wisp left his mouth suddenly, "Oh c'mon" he groaned before signaling to his friends, they nodded at him in understanding before he pushed out the glass doors.

The trademark energy rings formed around his waist and when they had taken their different courses, he was back in ghost mode.

He zipped into the air and followed the directions to where his ghost sense assigned, it had improved and now told him where to locate the ghost. He flew to his school's food court, where his senses lead him, he looked down at the scene but there was no ghost in sight, instead, there was a man.

Danny landed a few feet away from him, staying in ghost form just in-case. The mystery man who could be seen holding an open spherical device, turned towards him.

"Ah Mr. Fenton" the man said flipping a switch on the device and pocketing it in his coat. This man, who was roughly 6"1, was clad in a long black coat, black cargo pants tucked into black boots, black fingerless gloves and a utility belt, those were certainly trending.

"Have we met?" Danny asked standing firm and tall, arms crossed, eyes peering dangerously from under the hoodie.

"Unfortunately we haven't but now that that's changed, Agent Dempsey, The Sword" the man said extending his hand to shake Danny's. The aforementioned boy still gave the man a cold stare, not raising his hand.

"Rude, but understandable" Dempsey said dropping his hand. "Why did my ghost sense pick you up?" Danny asked getting straight to the point.

"I used a portable ecto projector to send out an ecto energy frequency, knowing it would alert you. Glad you found me, I thought I would've needed to cause alittle trouble." the agent said in a dull tone.

"You know who I am and you're implying that you're a threat right in-front of me" Danny said, glaring at the agent now, Dempsey smirked.

"You're alittle fire-cracker aren't you?" he said teasing the young ghost boy whose patience was slowly wearing thin.

"Alright, alright, no more smart-ass remarks. I have a proposition for you Daniel" Dempsey offered.

"Not interested" Danny replied instantly, Dempsey chuckled this time.

"Don't let the fact that I'm just having fun stop you from listening to a great offer." the agent warned with a smirk, instant hatred.

Danny glared into Dempsey's confident eyes without saying a word, he got the message.

"Smart boy. I'm an agent of The Sword, a top secret anti-evil organization, I'm offering you an invitation to a classified meeting my boss has arranged, he has requested for you specially." he said handing the card to Danny, making sure the back was being shown to him.

Danny read the back of the card with a raised eyebrow.

 **Name: Daniel Fenton**  
 **Birth-date: May 14th' 1999**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Height: 5"11/1.80m/180cm**  
 **Nationality: American**

"You're part of a stalker fan club?" Danny asked raising his head to face the agent who had a permanent smirk plastered to his face.

"Oh don't be modest, you're hard to miss, everyone's probably got this info on you. Besides that's just basic knowledge, over at The Sword we don't do 'basic knowledge' " Dempsey answered coolly.

"Let me guess, you guys make it your business to keep tabs on those of us 'heroes' in-case we turn out to be dangerous" Danny said dryly, still holding the card up.

"Good you know how it works, so are you prepared to go?" Dempsey asked with a fresh exhale.

"You think I'm just gonna waltz with you to some secret hideout in the middle of nowhere?" Danny said folding his arms back, still holding on to the card.

"Oh c'mon we're not that old-fashioned, country branch, then secret hideout, we like to ease our guests into it" Danny had mentally added him to his hit list. "So what's it gonna be hero?" Dempsey asked now folding his own arms.

Danny glared at him one more time for good measure, before his signature rings appeared from his waist and changed him back to normal.

"Super! Now just push that little golden button and we'll be on our way." Dempsey said adjusting his gloves, Danny pushed the button and was startled about forty seconds later at the sound of a helicopter descending towards him and Dempsey.

He looked at the helicopter touched down, the generated wind blowing his hair wildly.

"After you" he heard Dempsey yell over the noise. Danny ignored him but started walking towards the helicopter.

* * *

 _Utopia Island, Miami, 2:24pm, May 2nd' 2016_

Utopia was a beautiful island, north of Miami, composed of long palm trees, rich green grass fields, a beach area, about two mountains. Oh yeah and a massive fifteen story tower, with an airplane landing spot provided on it's front 'porch', and a massive insignia of the crest of 'The Sword' boldly embedded on it's front building, in the middle.

This was just like any stereotype secret agency's base you imagined, the equipment storage floor, vehicle floor, plane/jet/Heli floor, computer work floor, the prisoner storage floor, experimentation floor and of-course the pompous boss stayed on the top floor.

A blonde pony-tailed woman that looked in her late 20's walked briskly through the first floor. She was clad in the trademark black, she was unarmored meaning she wasn't a soldier. She went past some secret and open rooms, she came to a door and seemed to finally be where she wanted to be.

She pressed a small green button on the wall to her right, there was a loud mechanized beep and a few moments later the steel door slid open vertically and she walked in.

The room she had walked into had huge joint windows on almost every part of the wall, there were computers flooding the room and a central one on a sort of podium. The ceiling was visibly wired to the entire room as it was decorated with black wires and plugs.

She stopped a few feet away from two men who were at the computers behind the central one, she recognized them as agent Storm and his guest.

"Sir we have confirmation that the invited guests will arrive shortly." she reported holding a metal clipboard in her left hand and steel pen in her right, lots of metal though.

Agent Storm now with a lighter view and no head warmer, was a middle aged looking man. Jet black hair slicked back, a well kept mildly thick beard, dark brown eyes, still clad in what he wore on his mission to Alaska last week.

"Exactly when will they arrive" Storm asked turning away from the second party and to the third one, keeping his hands behind his back.

"Approximately six minutes, ten for the girl" the female agent answered strongly.

Storm gave her a lazy gaze before nodding. "Make sure they're directed straight to this room" he ordered as she nodded.

"Of-course Sir" she replied nodding respectfully, she then turned and proceeded to leave the room.

Once the door had shut back and she was gone, Storm glanced at his guest to his right. Said person was busy on one of the many computers in the room, his back faced Storm so right now all he could make out was his red hair.

"You do know what you're doing don't you?" he asked the person. "I always know what I'm doing" the tone of the voice with which the person replied revealed it was a male.

* * *

 _Utopia Island, Miami, 2:31pm, May 2nd' 2016_

A helicopter whizzed above the island, heading towards the base building. Inside the helicopter, in the passenger's seat Ben gawked at the beauty of the island as they flew through it.

"Whoa" he breathed as he saw a rushing waterfall. The Island was a sight to behold, he'd been to about twelve different planets, but had somehow never seen a place like this.

"Yep, she's a real beauty ain't she?" the pilot said after noticing Ben's oogling. Ben nodded in response to the pilot, "She sure is" he answered with a goofy smile, the pilot gave a small laugh.

Ben wanted to go back to his Utopia appreciation activity until something caught his side eye, it was another helicopter, from the looks of it, it seemed to just be entering the island's vicinity.

"Someone else got an invite too?" Ben asked curiously. "Yeah the boss requested specifically for some others" the Pilot answered.

Around half a minute later Ben's helicopter was coming to a slow landing, he could boldly see the insignia of the agency that invited him here on the top of the front building. Ben unbuckled himself and jumped down when he opened his door.

He walked forward so he wasn't standing beside the helicopter anymore, he got a closer view of the building facing him and he was instantly reminded of the Plumber's base back in Bellwood. He saw a blonde lady exit the building and start walking towards him.

His attention was stolen by the now familiar sound of rushing wind blades, he turned his head and stared at the second helicopter he had seen earlier. His hair was blown in every direction as it landed not too far to the left of where his had landed.

He saw a young looking agent clad in a black coat step down from the passenger seat, a big grin on his face. He then saw a pair of red converse shoes land on the ground on the opposite side of the helicopter, hiding the person's appearance.

He watched as he or she walked forward as well, and when the person was fully visible, Ben had to do a slight double take.

Danny himself turned to see Ben standing there, while he was instantly shocked himself he recovered faster than the other teen.

"Ben Tennyson?" he said more to himself than the other teen hero.

Ben for once didn't even know how to reply to his own name, the usual cocky "In the flesh" just hadn't reached his mind, because he was never greeted by another hero he actually knew.

"Danny Phantom?" Ben asked back as the other teen boy walked towards him.

"You know me?" Danny asked, he was naturally humble and always seemed surprised when people knew him, this situation though was different, this was Ben freaking Tennyson. Danny wasn't a fanboy or anything, actually from some of Ben's interviews he had seen, the guy kinda seemed like a tool, but even he couldn't deny how popular the guy was.

"Kinda hard to miss a guy the government kept talking about for four months." Ben said with a chuckle, Danny cracked a smile.

"Wow never knew it dragged out that long." Danny said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It did alright, knocked me right out of the spotlight during that time...well until I saved the universe...again" there he was, he was being uncharacteristically selfless with his praise.

Danny shook his head lightly, well he appreciated Ben's effort at complimenting.

"You two know each other, great, they could your own superhero duo reality show, Freaks but heroes!" Dempsey said with a mock hand air swipe as he walked pass the boys. The two boys stared at his retreating back as well as noticed the blonde lady much closer now.

"Prick?" Ben asked, "Yep" Danny answered. The blonde woman had reached them, walking straight past Dempsey.

"Benjamin Tennyson, Daniel Fenton, nice to finally meet the both of you. I'm Agent Danvers" she said extending a greeting hand to both of them, they both took it.

"Just Danny is fine", "Just Ben too" they both answered when they each shook her hand.

"Alright then, Danny, Ben, please follow me" she said turning as she began walking towards the building and it was just then, seeing agent Danvers from behind, that Ben and Danny noticed how tight the agents' uniforms were. They both shared a glance before looking up and away from the female agent.

'Be respectful, be respectful' they both thought in unison.

* * *

Walking through the base hadn't really been eventful, seeing as they took an elevator straight to the top floor. Though they could still see the other floors through the glass, on passing the prisoner floor Danny suddenly put his guard up as he stared at the different species of criminals they had locked up in here.

Ben though, just continued to lean against the glass, his hands lazily stuffed in his hoodie pockets. This was nothing new to him, he actually even recognized some monsters in there.

They had reached a large steel door on the top floor, a green button on the right side of the wall. "I'll take my leave now" Danvers said as she walked past the middle of the two boys. Ben's head was slowly twitching to his right as he tried to keep his eyes forward.

"Don't" Danny advised and Ben's head stopped twitching and he exhaled. Danny pushed the green button and the door started to slide open after the beep.

Ben and Danny walked in slowly, taking in the appearance of the apparent office.

Their presence alerted Storm who was paying attention to his guest, he looked up from the computer and noticed the two boys walking towards his general direction.

He stood and walked to the front of the central system so he was completely visible to the two boys. They saw him and stopped any further advancement.

"Tennyson? Fenton?" he asked with mild interest, they both nodded. "Good" Storm said climbing down from the makeshift podium towards the two boys.

"I'm Agent Nathaniel Storm, C.E.O of secret organization The Sword" he greeted extending his hand, and from his appearance, Ben and Danny felt it only smart to shake his hand immediately.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked the two teens.

"Not sure" Danny answered with an honest shrug, "Me neither, I actually have no idea why a secret organization wants to meet with heroes unless we got in trouble or something.". Ben answered.

"How do you know you're not?" Storm asked as Ben and Danny's faces fell.

"I kid. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out why you're here, in this kind of circumstances there is usually some sort of trouble that can only be handled by the unity of heroes." he said matter of factly.

"Unity?" the heroes responded in unison.

"Yes that is going to be the main topic of this meeting, unless he has something else in mind." Storm replied polishing his watch on his coat. Staring hard at the two boys, he had to admit that he was impressed that they weren't even the slightest bit intimidated.

"He? Aren't you the boss?" Ben asked with an arched eyebrow

"I am, this particular meeting though, wasn't requested or arranged by me however, that is just what I want my agents to believe." he said placing his arms behind him.

"Then who..." Danny's question never got completed as he was cut off by the door beep, signifying that someone was about to enter the room.

All three males turned to the door and watched as a fairly tall redhead girl walked in confidently.

"Ms. Possible, so glad you could join us" Storm greeted, his tone not matching the greeting.

Kim briefly inspected the room, it reminded her of the Go Tower, although it seemed more advanced. She then turned towards the company in the room and took in the sight of two boys who anyone would recognize instantly.

Ben and Danny watched her walk down the steps towards them, her waist having a natural sway as she paced forward.

"Dibs" Danny heard Ben whisper to him, he chuckled. Kim reached them and they both noticed that expression on her face immediately.

"Ben Tennyson and Danny Phantom?" Kim exclaimed with a moderate amount of glee. Both boys smirked.

"In the flesh" Ben said keeping his hands in his hoodie. He tried to top of his cockiness with a smooth lean against something, but had to catch himself before he fell flat on his face. That didn't go unnoticed by Kim who arched an amused eyebrow.

"Wow! I mean I've seen you guys on T.V so many times, you guys actually look taller in real life." she said with a radiant smile once she regained composure. 'Dibs, so many dibs' Ben thought with a goofy smile.

"Haha Really?" Danny asked rubbing the back of his neck out of habit when he was being complimented.

"Wait I look shorter on T.V? C'mon I'm still barely Beta male height and the T.V makes it worse?" Ben groaned, Kim gave him an amused look and Danny actually had a small laugh.

"You're okay" Kim said jokingly. "Okay? Aside from my dashing good looks, have you seen this?" Ben said lifting his left wrist and showing off the omnitrix.

"Oh brother!" Danny said rolling his eyes. Kim stared at Ben's alien watch, honestly it didn't look that impressive, personally she preferred the one he wore about a year ago.

"Well since you three seem to be getting along" Storm said, redirecting the teenagers attention back to him.

All three turned to him and stood properly. He nodded lightly and cleared his thought calling the man behind the chair on the computer behind the center.

Kim noticed him, and so did Danny and Ben for the first time since they arrived.

The mystery man finally spun the chair around and stood up. Upon finally viewing him, the teen heroes realized that the mystery man, wasn't a man at all.

It was a boy who appeared around their age, he had red curly hair, a more defined red than Kim's hair, he wore an open buttoned lab coat that cascaded just pass his knees, a white shirt complimented with a slim black tie, slim black trousers with well polished black shoes, finger-covered purple gloves that appeared to be long but they weren't visible as his sleeves covered his fore arms.

His dressing was finished off with Ray-Ban glasses, which made him look even smarter than he already did.

"Greetings, Ben Tennyson, Daniel Fenton, Kim Possible" he said with an accent that sounded somewhere in-between German and Russian.

"Doesn't anyone here say "Hey"?" Danny muttered to himself.

"I am Dexter Tarakovsky, boy genius. Let us get straight to the situation at hand shall we!".

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it. Read and REVIEW! Nuel out~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa, 24 reviews?! 21 favorites?! 24 follows?! You guys are awesome, I wish I could give you all a hug, thank you so much for your support and yes I am alive, and so is the story. Also I feel I should clear a few things. First, it wasn't really cool that someone hacked my account and reviewed on this story just to make me look bad. Second, Ben is going to be cockier than usual for the sake of the plot of the story and the team dynamic, I'm a massive Ben 10 fan so I know he isn't regularly this arrogant, plus his birthday? C'mon guys XD. Thirdly, you guys are fucking awesome :).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the various shows they belong to. (Way too many shows to list). All OC's are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

 _Utopia Island, Miami, 2:57pm, May 2nd' 2016_

"Let us get straight to the situation at hand shall we" Dexter offered placing both his hands behind his back.

Ben, Kim and Danny all stood giving Dexter curious expressions. Storm stood aside, watching as he allowed Dexter to take care of the situation.

"Well I've never heard of you, but your accent is awesome dude", Ben finally said with a friendly smile after recovering from his daze.

"I think I have, aren't you the owner of Dex Corps?" Kim asked. She had been to one of their labs and had heard his name come up before.

"Ah yes you stopped a psychotic villain from destroying one of my foreign labs, I give you my thanks Kim Possible" Dexter acknowledged.

"Oh of-course" Kim beamed genuinely waving off the compliment, it didn't mean it felt any less rewarding though. "But how is someone as young as you the owner of a such a huge company, you should be a millionaire", Kim asked.

"Wait what?!" Danny and Ben echoed, the only word they heard Kim say was "Millionaire".

"Billionaire" Dexter corrected as he adjusted his glasses, his stoic expression never faltering.

Kim mouth gaped open, Ben and Danny's were sweeping the floor. "WHAT?!" Ben and Danny screamed again, Kim continued to stare, though her mouth closed, words still eluded her.

"I started building up Dex Corps when I was seven years old, as for what business I engage in, I assure you it's legal but also none of your concern." Dexter added, standing bold and stiff.

"I thought you just dealed in selling state of the art weaponry and robotic appliances" Kim spoke on the knowledge she had acquired from the head of the lab she saved.

"My associate at that lab in Russia only told you half the truth, actually a fourth of it sounds more accurate"

Storm watched the scenery with slight amusement, guess that Possible was actually kind of smart after all, his eyes traveled to the other two teenage boys in the room, they were still recovering.

Kim and Dexter had a little intellectual back and forth, Dexter was slightly impressed, he didn't make a mistake when he chose her.

"Wow" Kim said in an audible huff, digesting the little knowledge she just received about Dexter.

"That should be enough questions." Dexter waved off any more incoming curiosities Kim may hold. "May we now discuss why the three of you have been called here".

Kim shook herself out of her stupor, Danny scratched his head as he stared at Dexter but gave him his attention as well, Ben's arms laid limp at his side while his mouth still hung open.

"You're a bi..billionaire?" Ben stuttered. Dexter sighed. Storm chuckled.

Danny deadpanned at Ben while Kim ignored him and decided to stay on topic. "So what's the sitch?" Kim asked, directing her gaze to Dexter.

Dexter, who seemed to ignore Ben as well, answered. "I beg your pardon?".

"What's the sitch, the situation" Kim asked throwing Dexter a confused look of her own.

"Yeah man, you know like when people say prob' instead of problem" Danny contributed.

"Who says prob man?" Ben asked unimpressed.

"I do not speak using adolescent slang" Dexter answered seriously as he adjusted his glasses.

"Did you just use the word 'adolescent'? Damn you really are a billionaire" Ben said, his awe growing.

"You were all summoned here because I suspect a great threat arriving" Dexter started, realizing that giving them the opportunity to speak only derailed the topic further.

"A threat?" Danny and Kim asked in unison. Dexter glad that he finally had their attention nodded.

"What kind of threat?" Ben asked with what surprisingly came off as excitement. His itch for action overshadowing his awe at the amount of Dexter's greens (the good kind).

"I have been surveying alien activity for a while now" Dexter started as he stepped down the makeshift podium. "Ben Tennyson's countless encounters have helped my research."

"Hear that, a billionaire used my alien ass-kicking for research" Ben beamed to Danny who shook his head.

"Actually what launched my research was one of your humiliating defeats" Dexter corrected as soon as Ben spoke. Said person's face dropped instantly, Danny cracked a grin and Kim chuckled.

"At the hands of one who called himself Vilgax, your battle with him caused quite a lot of collateral damage" Dexter added, giving Ben a somewhat unpleasant expression.

"Oh yeah, the alien squid tore up this lab when the omnitrix timed out, still got out though" Ben said reminiscing on the fight. Dexter continued to bore his eyes into Ben.

Ben raised his eyebrow in bemusement at Dexter's..weird glare. Kim put two and two together and cast Ben an amused side glance, Danny and Ben caught on just alittle slower, the latter mouth opened up in an enlightened 'O'.

"Oh..um, I'm guessing the lab was yours?" Ben asked, already knowing the answer. Dexter turned away from him, in other words that was a yes.

"Anyways in the aftermath of the fight I came across this", Dexter grabbed a small remote from his pocket as he backed the other teens. Ben scratched his head and awkwardly shrugged in a "My bad" manner, making Danny and Kim sustain their amused expressions.

Dexter pushed a button on the remote as one of a huge hologram screen appeared seemingly out of thin air. Visible on the screen was what looked like a car charger, but it seemed much larger and had a screen on the top, it was pitch black with glowing orange circuits on it.

"What is that?" Kim asked stepping a little bit closer to the hologram, Ben and Danny following suit.

"It is a Neuro-transmitter, or in simpler terms, an extraterrestrial radio" Dexter answered turning back to them.

"This is what caught your interest, it looks like a fancy car charger." Danny imputed, not seeing anything special in the device on the screen. Ben on the other hand, looked at it a little more intently.

"I think I saw that on Vilgax's ship but I don't remember it doing anything interesting"

"That is because it doesn't, when I retrieved it from the remains of my lab.." Dexter paused, shooting Ben a stare to which he replied an "I'm sorry sheesh!", "..the screen you see on the top had a message on it, but it was in alien writing so I could not understand, I am in the process of translating and descrambling it but what really had me somewhat worried was this". Dexter finished.

He pushed another button on the remote and the screen changed to show a zoomed out town, completely decimated.

"Whoa" was Kim's immediate reaction, "How did that happen?" she asked with peering eyes. Danny and Ben had seen more impressive sights of destruction, but this was still colossal.

"One of my...relatives was fiddling with the transmitter and ended up sending some kind of signal, it attracted this to my exact location" he answered and switched the image on the screen again.

This time, it showed some kind of monster, Ben though, knew immediately that it was an alien.

It was huge, standing at no less than 7"5, it had gray skin that looked like it was rotting, it's too-long arms hanging below it's bent knees, giving it an ape like appearance.

However, it's whole body save for it's arms and face (which bared no eyes or nose), was covered in armor. The most muddling feature though, was the white symbol on the chest plate of the monster's armor. It was a simple circle with an X crossed over it, it had a single line of writing horizontally across the middle.

It wasn't English, or written with alphabets either, it must have been similar to the alien writing Dexter was referring to earlier.

"What the heck is that thing?" Danny asked, a little more irritated than curious.

"I'm not certain, but once it came it's main objective was to retrieve the Neuro-transmitter from me". he answered Danny.

"You have any idea why?" Kim added in quick succession. "Of that I am also uncertain, though I fear my own assumption"

"Which is?" it was Ben who voiced a question this time. Dexter gave the others a stoic stare over his shoulder before turning to the only adult in the room

"Agent" Dexter called to the director who replied with a firm nod. "To answer your first question, it was this very creature who caused that destruction, it had taken some effort on it's part but it did the damage none the less."

Ben scoffed, "Why the heck should we be worried about an alien that struggles to destroy a town."

"Do you have any idea how many civilian casualties that could cause" Kim responded immediately, unappreciative of Ben's arrogance. "Plus not everyone has a watch that can turn them into over four-hundred different aliens ready for all situations" Danny added dryly.

"Well it didn't" Ben answered, his gaze on Kim as it was directed towards her before he turned to Danny. "And it's over five-hundred now" he added with a cocky smirk.

"Are you positive that it is an alien?" Storm spoke for the first time since he introduced Dexter.

"Yeah, I saw something like that back on Rook's planet, they weren't evil though, he could probably give you some info on it" Ben answered, offering his partner's help to the agent.

"No matter, the fact that it is an alien almost confirms my theory." Dexter interjected, causing all eyes to go back towards him. "Agent" he repeated as he did earlier, Storm also nodded similarly before simply waving his hand in-front of one of the monitors.

A holographic screen then appeared above it. "While neither Dexter or us here at The Sword have been able to descramble the language on the transmitter, one of my agents was able to decode a single sentence spoken by the alien who attacked Dexter."

The screen showed the alien soldier tearing up a building, then Dexter flew through the top window, literally. He had a little boy in his arms as he flew out with a jet-pack, not two seconds later the alien jumped after him as it screamed in an incredulous language.

"Damn" Danny breathed. "What's it saying" Kim asked, for the first time directing her question to Storm.

He answered her by placing his right index finger on the bottom right of the screen. He dragged his finger across it and the monster's mumbling gibberish started to make more sense.

"Eou..tor..you will...You will all bow to the king, the king will own this world, HAIL LORD SKARRA!" it bellowed before slamming it's fists on the ground, causing a massive crater to rip through the ground.

Storm snapped his fingers as the video came to a pause, he turned towards the heroes who all held puzzled faces.

There was a short silence before Ben cut it with "Who's Skarra?". "My best assumption is that he, or she, or it is some sort of alien overlord and this monster is their soldier." Storm answered without missing a beat.

"Well that would actually make sense, the thing was blabbing about it's king taking this world" Danny offered.

"Yeah, but there's no way there's just one of those things" Kim said stealing a glance at the frozen alien on the screen.

"My thoughts exactly" Dexter spoke up again. "If this Skarra persona wishes to invade the planet, he, or she, or it, will come with an army of those soldiers and if just one is capable of that kind of destruction..."

"We're most likely screwed" Ben finished dryly, "Man what happened to dumb freeloaders who stole old lady's purses?" Danny muttered.

"What do we do" Kim asked, at that question, all three teen heroes reflexively stood upright.

Storm waved his arm lazily as the hologram went down, Dexter peered at the others and adjusted his glasses.

"First we gather the rest of the team" Dexter said and brusquely walked past the trio.

Ben, Danny and Kim found themselves momentarily frozen to their current positions as Dexter brushed past Ben.

"Um..What?" Danny found his voice first, "Rest of the team?" Kim quickly followed.

"You did not think I would recruit just three of you if I suspected an invasion of this scale did you?" Dexter inquired, turning his face enough for the heroes to see him cock an eyebrow.

Seeing that they still hesitated in digesting the information Dexter turned to Agent Storm. "Do you have a mini-carrier prepared?"

"Of-course, one is already waiting outside" Storm answered with a firm nod. "We will continue work on descrambling the writing on the transmitter, as well as keep an open eye should any of the alien soldiers appear."

"Reliable as always agent, we will be on our way then." Dexter said and turned to continue walking towards the door.

But two steps in he paused. "Well, that is convenient". he said and it was almost like he was talking to the walls.

"What is?" Ben asked.

"The alien soldiers have appeared in the city of New York, in numbers as well" Dexter answered with a scary amount of composure.

"Huh? Wh..how do you know that?" Kim asked surprised.

"My satellite sent a signal to my receiver" he answered gesturing to the earpiece in his left ear.

Ben turned to Danny, "He has a satellite".

The halfa replied, "He has a satellite".

"How's that possible? The tracking alarm would have sounded".

"No offense? Maybe your trackers are slow?" Danny responded to Storm.

"Slow? Here at The Sword we possess state of the art, level 9 technology and...".

Storm was comically cut off by the sound of the tracking alarm going off in the room. Storm slowly shut his mouth and frowned.

EXTRATERRESTRIAL LIFE-FORM LOCATED : LOCATION QUEENS, NEW YORK : NUMBER ACCUMULATED, TWELVE.

A computer voice sounded throughout the room, laying down full information.

"That took one too many moments" Dexter imputed with a bored expression.

"You need a 'Siri' update man" Ben said to Storm, the man mentioned still held a sour expression.

Without warning, workers burst in from every entrance to the room, they were no less than fifteen as they all covered each monitor while muttering and rushing their fingers through their keyboards.

"Find if there are any remaining soldiers, and see that our branch nearest to that location moves onto them".

Storm barked out orders before turning back to the teens who all had amusing smiles on them, Dexter unbelievably chuckled lightly.

"AND BE FAST ABOUT IT!" he added to his workers.

"Yes Sir" they echoed.

"We need to get to New York" Kim said not being able to condone distractions any longer.

"That we do, I trust you are in control agent?" Dexter asked to which Storm grouchily nodded.

"We must be on our way now". Dexter said heading for the door, the teen heroes right behind him. Once they were on the helicopter ridge Danny spoke up.

"Dexter, you mentioned something about this being ?".

"If an alien attack is somehow making you richer I'm gonna..."

"That is where the next recruit awaits" Dexter cut Ben off and replied.

"They're there right now? They couldn't possibly take on twelve on those things on their own" Kim said worried.

"Fear not Kim Possible. The carrier has been prepared." and truly the wind blades had started revolving when they almost reached it.

"Yeah I'll let you guys cruise the helicarrier, I'm going to the big apple with actual wings." The brunette boy dialed his watch and slammed the alien he saw fit for the task.

The green light momentarily blinded the others before dying down to reveal a dark red, gold horned, green eyes creature with large wings and sharp claws.

"Jetray!" Ben exclaimed. "Try to keep up guys" he said in a cracked voice before flying off the ridge and into the sky.

"I'll go to make sure he doesn't mess anything up" Danny said while Kim and Dexter thanked him in unison.

Two light blue rings appeared at Danny's waist and moved in opposite directions to change him into his white haired persona.

"But seriously though, keep up" Danny smirked before zooming into the air after Ben.

Kim had a small smile on her face as she watched him fly off. "Kim".

"Sorry" she replied to Dexter and walked briskly towards to the carrier. "By the way, how...interesting is this new recruit?" she asked hopping into the carrier behind him.

"It depends, how interesting do you find dragons?"

"Excuse me?"

* * *

 _Plumber Base, Underground Bellwood, 3:11 pm_

"MAJISTER COME QUICK" a human plumber exclaimed worried as he bulleted his fingers through the holographic keyboard.

The plumber control room was currently in a state of panic. The base had been breached, none of the agents could pinpoint exactly where they were being hit.

Those in the control room had tried desperately to contact the guards on the lower floors but their communication devices had all lost their signals. So it was a huge surprise when one of them connected to a security camera that hadn't been destroyed.

An elderly man who looked in too good shape to be that old walked towards the rambling soldier a with a concerned frown on his face.

"Have you found something soldier?" he said with a composed tone that really fit the state of the room around him.

"Yes sir. The second floor, east wing right in-front of the lab.", the two men stared at the holographic screen. The hallway had been completely torn apart, the three guards savagely murdered, blood decorated the walls.

Slowly they heard a rumbling from inside the lab, the doorway had been broken down, now being able to allow access to an 8ft tall creature. Suddenly a monster just seven inches below the aforementioned height bounced out of the lab.

It was a monster clad in armor, blood dripping from it's teeth, it turned to reveal and 'X' symbol on it's chest plate with a strange writing across it, before it roared and lunged at the camera, destroying it.

The lower ranking officer looked up to the man behind him. "What do we do Majister Tennyson."

Max grunted lowly, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a small 'boom'. Everyone in the room was alert and all had their ray guns at the ready.

Max's eyes were hard as steel and focused on the equally strong door in-front of him. It had suddenly gotten quiet, too quiet for it to be a good thing.

As if to prove his point, the armor clad alien burst through the door, behind him.

The room erupted, ray beams were fired at the alien with surprising accuracy, given the shock that must have been sent through every officer there.

But their exceptional shooting skills were in vain, the alien simply roared as the beams bounced off it's armor. It was effortlessly tearing everything in it's path, from computers to officers.

Max dove to the side as he dodged an arm swipe, he used his momentum flip roll over the second in-coming arm before bouncing up to a crouching position.

Beam after beam was fired from his ray gun as he attempted to at least slow it down, but he could not even achieve that.

A blonde officers sprinted towards the beast. "Lance! What are you doing?!" Max exclaimed at the young plumber.

"We already have three men down, we can't afford to lose any more!" Lance yelled still running and shooting at the same time. The monster roared and attempted to dig it's claw into his chest, an attack he evaded by sliding in-between it's legs.

"I'll distract it while you and the rest of the agents escape through the hatch" he yelled momentarily facing his Majister.

"Peter stand down that's an order!" Max yelled and pointed his gun at the fast approaching beast, this gun looked alittle different...

Suddenly a blast of sound waves fired from it and the only living thing wearing armor in the room flew into the wall, screaming in a mix of agony and anger.

"It's not slowing down, someone needs to lead it away from this room" Lance argued now standing right beside Max.

"You will not take on a suicidal task under my command! Do you hear me?!" Max ordered as a loud roar drew his attention.

"This may be the only thing I do that ever matters Max". It wasn't the intent in thr sentence that surprised Max, it was the fact that he had been referred to as anything other than Majister.

And Lance of all people never did that without a proper reason, in-fact this was only the second time, after he had tried to...

"Lance.." but before he could get a word out the agent was off, armed with nothing but a measly ray gun.

He managed to get a shot in the monster's open mouth, right where he was aiming for.

He was almost unprepared from it's recovery as it ripped out a chunk of the metal wall and flung it at his head, he dodged marginally and continued his run towards the broken down door, once he was through it, the monster followed.

"Oh my God.." Max muttered and picked himself up running towards the door.

"Majister Tennyson!" Max halted and turned to face the plumber to his left. "We have four injured and the escape hatch is the only form of retreat but it will close in fifteen you don't come with us now...".

"Carry the injured men, make sure you all get to you're clear take an escape carrier away from the base, don't wait for my command".

"But Maj.."

"That's an order!" Max yelled and ran out the carved open door with the wave gun t the ready. The plumber sighed but followed his Majister's orders and began moving his mates to the hatch.

In the shattered and battered hallways of the base Max panted lightly as he jogged through them.

"Lance! Lance!" he called for his agent but got no response. Why? Why had Lance always acted like he had something to prove? Ever since his...

Max sighed, it was a thought he didn't allow himself re-visit because he very much intended to find Lance and escape the base with him. Max continued crawling through the hallways and was becoming impatient, the more time he wasted, the higher the chances of Lance doing something stupid.

A loud metal pang from the hall in-front of him got his attention, he immediately ducked behind a jagged open wall. He took in a deep breath when it suddenly got uncomfortably quiet again.

His grip on the gun remained firm as he peeked from the edge of the wall and saw nothing approaching, so you can imagine his surprise when he heard a familiar roar. He stood up quickly and pointed his gun every which way as he couldn't pinpoint the exact source of the sound in his worried state.

But another roar made it painfully clear where the sound was coming from. Max wasted no time in sprinting in the opposite direction to a code-sealed metal door, his panting had nothing to do with fatigue, he knew exactly what was behind this door.

He placed his hand on the scanner beside the door and watched the scan take place. The door swung open and Max immediately raised his gun again once he saw the occupants of the room.

"Max! What are you doing?" Lance, bloodied on the face and swiped through the chest, asked in shock.

"You are not dying on my watch Lance" Max stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The younger plumber could only stare at his Majister.

The alien soldier had grown tired of their conversation already.

"RAAAWWRR" it exclaimed and jumped towards Lance who shut his eyes and braced himself for his fate, but he knew it wasn't coming.

Max fired the wave gun and shot the beast right out of the air and into a welcoming wall of steel, Max entered the room and immediately confirmed his suspicions.

The Null void gate was charging up right in-front of him, if it was opened it would attract any living thing inside it, since it was out of control and not currently focused. In simpler words, Lance had planned to enter the Null Void in the name of 'saving his comrades', Max wondered just how stupid Lance could have gotten.

"Are you insane? All this for one ordinary monster?!" Max knelt beside the blonde and check the gashes on his chest. "They're deep".

"Painfully obvious Majister" Lance attempted a pun, one which Max did not appreciate. Another roar brought them out of their musings, the mindless alien instead of pouncing upon them, slowly marched towards them.

"Max don't turn off the void. It's our only ticket out of here. If we don't use it, this thing will kill us" Lance seemed to beg.

Max's gaze was firmly on the approaching extraterrestrial gorilla creature as he made his next statement.

"Maybe it will. Maybe it won't".

The alien roared and resumed it's sprinting.

"We're so dead" Lance groaned.

* * *

 _Queens, New York 3:00pm, May 2nd' 2016_

 _ **~Ballin' bigger than LeBron - Bitch give me your money - Who y'all think frontin' on?~**_

 _ **~Like brrap, brrap, brrap. Louis 13 and it's all on me ni...~**_

"Jake, JAKE!"

The boy in question jerked his head up like there was a robbery before slowly taking out his headphones and looking up at his caller. "What up Trixie?" he demanded.

"Boy have you even been listening to a word I've said" the fiery girl shot back.

"Oh..yeah, 'course I have Trix" the boy known as Jake answered sheepishly.

"Well what'd I just say?"

"Uh..I mean..you was talking about that..um.." Jake quickly looked the other male among them, who shook his head in a "I wanna live till 30" way.

"You serious right now Jakie?!".

"Sorry, okay you got my undivided attention, what up?".

Just in-case you haven't picked up on it, the aforementioned boy is no other than Jake Long, the American dragon.

Fighting magical creatures for three had a minimal physical affect on him. He had a growth spurt in the last year or so, leaving him at a height of 5"7. Constant vacations in the Caribbean gave him a wonderful tan, his hair was spikier if that was even possible, and still adorned his green tips. He was now clad in a black leather jacket over a red t-shirt, slim grey pants and self-customized vans. Silver studs filled his pierced ears and a golden necklace headed by a dragon symbol finished off his attire.

"Trixie's gonna be busy tonight, meaning no Denzel Washington re-runs..." Spud answered with a pitiful attempt at disappointment. From his dressing it was obvious he had remained the simple laid-back boy he had always been, he wore a green t-shirt over another grey long sleeved one, loose blue trousers with a pair of low red vans. A dark brown beanie armored his darker brown scruffy hair.

"Oh..dang that sucks..." Jake followed suit, almost as unimpressively as his best bud.

"Oh please, you boys don't feel any damn disappointment, enjoy your video games tonight".

Trixie frowned as her two best friends quit their act and high-fived each other.

The African-American girl didn't undergo any drastic changes facially, in-fact she only looked different because she had changed her traditional puffy pigtails to a single puffy ponytail with a few strands framing her face. Now from her neck below though...

The summary was that her short sleeved blue crop top, and grey sweatpants hugged her curves in all right ways and places, really, really well.

"Thought y'all liked Denzel?" she asked throwing a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Yeah we love seeing him, in different movies, on different days" Spud answered chuckling.

"We've been watching so many re-runs lately I've been seeing the man in my dreams" Jake joked and Spud joined him to laugh.

Jake quickly dodged as Trixie attempted to whack his head. "What you busy with anyway?"

"It's me and Kyle's anniversary" she answered swooning into space.

Jake rolled his eyes and gagged playfully. "Congrats Trix, two years already?" Spud asked.

"Mhm. This year we gonna have a picnic, then go to the movies and finish the day off with some groovy all-night dancing at Quilox yo" she said swaying her hips excitingly.

"Don't think you're parents would be cool with that, early curfew and shit" Jake tried to rain on her parade.

"I'll just tell them I'm crashing at aunt Tanya's" she brought an umbrella.

"How 'bout your love life Jake. When's Rose getting back?"

"I don't know man, she said she's probably gonna spend like an extra week at home" Jake answered.

"Still don't know how you guys make that work since she's on the other side of the world most of the year" Spud said distractedly.

"It is what it is, I'm happy with our relationship and I don't wanna question it."

"That's because your dragon ass is FINALLY taller than her now" Trixie said with a teasing grin and laughed when Jake told her to shut up.

"Anyways I trust Rose, and I know she trusts me, as long we got that nothing else matters man".

"Wish I could say the same about Stacey and I" Spud said with a sardonic smile.

"You still rough over both of you's breakup Spud?" Trixie asked with concern audible in her voice.

"Nah, we're just totally different people, it could never really work out, we're cool anyway so no problem" he said with an honest shrug.

Jake smiled, he let his attention be captured by the scene in-front of him. Him and his friends were at Concussion Ramp, the biggest skate park in town, it was one of those days where they all just wanted to skate, they still never found anything more in-common they all had with each other.

They'd been going for a while and decided to take alittle rest, explaining why they were all seated on a bench watching the rest of the skaters have at it.

"How long is Easter again?" Spud asked suddenly, his two best friends turned to him.

"Like two weeks or something. Why?" Jake answered.

"People still shoot fireworks after those two weeks?"

"Most of the time no, see I don't get it. What's your point Spud?" Trixie asked picking up her skateboard, her feet were getting bored.

"Well, someone's really in the holiday spirit then" with that, he slowly pointed towards the city past the street they were on.

Jake's eyes widened when he saw what was undoubtedly an explosion, the fact that a building actually blew up confirmed his fears.

"First. It's May. Second, those ain't fireworks Jakie" Trixie warned.

"Way ahead of you" Jake nodded as the park population had already gone into a panic state. "Go find Gramps and Fu Dog, tell them something big's happening down town".

"And you?" Spud asked even though he already knew the answer. Jake turned back towards him and smirked, Trixie sighed and muttered a "I know that look".

"I'm gonna tell them to keep the fireworks down", he grabbed his skateboard and ran forward, his best friends hopping on their respective boards to try and get to Jake's house quickly.

Jake was nearing a high ramp, but he barely noticed it. He set his board down and whizzed past some people who looked at him like he'd grown a second head, since he was running in the opposite direction.

Jake boarded on and did a kick-flip onto the sidewalk and towards the commotion, when he barely got into the next street he didn't expect what happened.

He used to his heel to skid to a stop in-front of the weirdest armor-clad looking monsters he had ever seen. Unluckily there were two of the bulging beasts that now kindly gave him their full attention.

"You guys don't look like you're from around here" he taunted, and they responded. Both roared at the sixteen year old and one got on all fours and bolted forward.

Jake stood at the ready, having discarded his board, smiled in anticipation. "This is gonna be fun. Dragon Up!"

Those were the last words that escaped his mouth before a massive blue flame spiraled around him, and a loud roar was heard.

A roar that didn't belong to the aliens.

* * *

T **here you have, The story is NOT dead people and that was chapter 2**

 **Also someone else asked me if this story was live action or animated, I personally don't really mind either but of-course I imagine it animated for obvious reasons lol. The user also asked what would be my ideal cast. Here you go (keep in mind I tried to keep them all in the same age group)**  
 **Ben - Leo Howard**  
 **Kim - Katherine McNamara**  
 **Danny - Nick Robinson**  
 **Dexter - Corey Fogelmanis**  
 **Rex - (Honestly have no idea, I can't think of anyone. Noah Centineo maybe?)**  
 **Violet - Kira Kosarin**  
 **Marinette - Piper Curda**  
 **Jake - Ryan Potter**

 **Read and REVIEW PLEEEEEEEAAASSSEE! Love you guys, Nuel out~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, that's right I ain't dead. I went on a three month journey to become hokage but it didn't work out (fucking whisker-face bastard), anyways I'm SUPER DUPER sorry about the delay, I'm SO busy right now it's not even funny but I'm back now :). Yay? Lmao, anyways let me address a few things before I go on.**

 **You guys should know that this story is AU! Their personalities are AU! Their birthdays are AU! Their outfits are AU! A good chunk of the story is AU! AU all right.  
**

 **I've decided to tone down Ben's arrogance due to it being a nitpick to most of my readers, he's still cocky (he needs to be for the story) but he's not thoughtless, I promise that. All right, LET'S ROCK!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the various shows they belong to. (Way too many shows to list). All OC's are mine.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Queens, New York 3:24pm, May 2nd' 2016_

"You see anything?" Danny yelled over the rushing wind as he and Ben zeroed in on the city.

"Nothing but I hear alot of commotion down town" Ben, still Jetray, answered. "Try and take a look, your ghost eyes are probably better than mine".

Danny squinted so as to better focus his eyes on the city structure, Ben was correct, with his eyes he could read a license plate number from this height. He didn't see anything at first then like he was watching a horror movie one of the alien's heads popped out of nowhere.

"Yep, they're definitely downtown". he then said.

"Haha! Alright, race ya ghost boy!" Ben barked as he zoomed past Danny.

Danny just stared at Ben's fading back, he had never met anyone who saw large alien soldiers tearing up a city and thought "I need a piece of that" before, barely three hours and he already knew Ben was crazy.

But in spite of himself...

Danny smirked. "You're going down Tennyson!" he yelled like his mate before him and flared out of sight.

.

Meanwhile an unknown friend was already rocking a sweet solo on the aliens downtown. One of the alien beasts ripped out a lamp post straight out of the street and charged towards a local bookstore.

Men and women of all ages bolted out of the store with their tails between their legs, a raven haired teenage boy unfortunately tripped over his own legs in fear. Before he could pick himself up he felt a large foot stomp in-front of him.

His world froze as he suddenly found it hard to breathe, he gulped loudly and panted with fear before forcing himself to look up.

The armored beast stared him down like an insect and grunted, smoke escaping it's mouth. "Pl..please" the young boy begged, but it was futile.

There was a roar and the alien lifted the lamp post and brought it down with neck-breaking speed, the teen shut his teary eyes and braced for impact...but it never came.

He looked up hurriedly and widened his eyes a good deal. He was astonished as well as scared, with good reason too, I mean it wasn't everyday that you got your life saved by a 7-foot tall crimson dragon with a yellow under belly and blank white eyes.

"Pretty sure you were about to break the law there homie, lamp post? Teenage boy? This has got child abuse written all over it". Jake spoke in the husky, deep dragon voice he now had.

He bent the post in his right hand and dragged it forward, pulling the beast along with it, he bent his body to give him a better position to sucker-punch the monster, which he did.

The alien grunted before slamming into a building three blocks away. Jake looked down at the still frightened male.

"Go home, you're safe now" he understood why the boy would question his trust to a..well a dragon. Another one of the monstrosities barelled towards the pair with an angry roar.

Jake looked up and flexed before bending a releasing a massive breath of fire that not only devoured the monster but blew it back to join his cousin..or brother..or whatever in the crater on the other building.

Jake then looked down at the boy directly under his legs. "Do you trust me now?" he asked and the boy nodded vigorously. "Run" he ordered and this time the boy followed without question.

Jake watched as the male teen joined one of the groups of people that were literally running for their lives before turning back to the monsters, who were beginning to stir.

"You guys don't stay down do you" he said and positioned himself to fight them once again.

But his acute draconic ears alerted him suddenly. "HEELLLP!" a loud shriek that undoubtedly belonged to a little girl. He turned to his right to see a girl about nine blocks away from him, who currently in a fall down a path directly into one of the monster's slashing arms.

"SHIT!" he cussed and bolted towards her, or at least he attempted to.

Before he could react he was tackled to the ground by one of the beasts, he squirmed and tried to punch it off him...until the second one jumped him as well.

Jake cussed on reflex as he struggled with the two admittedly strong monsters, he got one of his arms free from their grasp and sucker-punched one in the face. The alien stumbled back while the other one grabbed hold of Jake's mid-section and tried to slam him backwards.

This is where those sleepless nights of "WWE smackdown" came in handy, he twisted his body at the last minute and landed on his feet. He used his momentum to lift the monster up in the air, using only his upper torso.

Airborne and with a loosened grip, the alien soldier had no defense against Jake's next attack, the mythical scarlet dragon took a deep breath, smirked just enough for smoke to escape the edges of his mouth, and bellowed out a large stream of fire at the beast.

It's loud wails were music to Jake's ears as his flames carried it a few feet away while scorching it for good measure.

He took flight and zipped towards the girl, but yet again the other alien he had ignored grabbed a hold of his tail and he comically belly flopped to the ground. He silently thanked God that nobody had been videoing this, not a good way to go on you-tube.

He shook his head clear and looked up, the firm grip on his tail disallowed him from movement as the girl now soared a helpless two feet over the alien razor sharp claws.

"NOOOOO!".

Just when he began to curse himself for failing he saw something that both made him breathe an inward sigh of relief and scrunch his dragon snout in confusion.

Right when the little girl was inches away from meeting her doom via the alien claws, a swift brown-green blur zipped through the air and passed the alien soldier's awaiting palms...with the girl along with it.

Jake followed the blur until it slowed down some way up in the air, and when it did his eyes widened.

"Beckham to Tennyson. STICKS THE LANDING. It's good!" A large brown feathered looking creature with a yellow beak and actual limbs yelled in what sounded like excitement.

Astrodactyl looked down at the little blonde girl in his grasp. "You okay little girl?".

She responded by nodding with an infectious smile while looking at the omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Ben smirked, well, as best as he could seeing as he was currently an alien bird.

"Let's get you safe" Ben said and was immediately followed by a very unpleasant roar.

Ben turned just in time to see the alien soldier jump towards him effortlessly.

The girl in his arms shrieked as the bulk of the monster neared them, while Ben simply stared at it with boredom.

When it was close enough to slash them a neon green ecto beam shot it straight into the building beside it.

Jake's eyes widened all over again as he adjusted his sight focused on another floating object just meters away from the bird and the girl.

"Look alive Ben!" Danny said as smoke emitted from his right palm.

"Oh please, like I couldn't have handled that" Ben retorted.

"Whatever, when'd you switch aliens?".

"Needed alittle strength along with the speed, these guys are alittle tough. Anyways, you got this?".

"Yeah there's two more tearing up the bridge" Danny answered.

"Got it" Ben replied. "C''mon little girl!" a green streak was all that remained as he sped off.

Danny turned to analyze the scene below him, two of the alien goons were down. Two were still up and ready, one of them trapping what looked like a red dragon in a headlock.

Good guy.

The beast that was free roared and charge at the airborne Danny, the ghost in question floated down and landed right in-front of the fast approaching monster.

It leaped towards him claws first with the intent to rip him to shreds, but it simply phased through him as Danny activated his intangibility, he swerved and grabbed it's ankle before turning to Jake, who got the message instantly.

He faced down and spewed a line of fire from his mouth, the force rose him and the beast into the air as he swerved it behind him, Danny fired an ecto beam that hit it square in the back.

That gave Jake enough room to spin and punch square in the jaw as it lost it's grip on him, The beast descended and Danny flung the alien soldier locked in his won grip upwards.

Danny rose both of his hands and charged the beam, Jake took a deep inhale...

And they fired.

A large ecto ray shot out from Danny's hands at the same time a stream of flames glared from Jake's jaws, the two moves crashed into both the collided aliens and the resulting explosion was massive.

The two aliens dropped towards the ground after being literally in the middle of that explosion.

A small dust cloud rose from their impact, Jake flew down and landed a few feet from Danny. Danny dusted his hands and looked up at the bulky red dragon in-front of him.

A small stare down ensued between the two as they looked each other up and down, maybe Danny had somehow miscalculated this guy as an all...

"DANNY PHANTOM!" Jake roared with excitement with his husky dragon voice.

Danny was caught by surprise, well, he wasn't an enemy at least.

"Yo dude I can't believe you're here! Hey lit stuff with that phantom planet thing yo" Jake exclaimed while making hand gestures.

"Uh..thanks, man" Danny chuckled nervously.

"And was that Ben Tennyson? Y'all are teammates now? Awesome man!"

"Well, we're still working on the teammates thing" Danny said managing a small smile.

"What are you guys doing here in Queens?" Jake asked calming down a notch.

Danny opened his mouth to answer but another voice broke out. "We're looking for a teenage superhero who's being stalked by a cult called The Sword".

Jake and Danny looked up to see Astrodactyl soaring above them until he decided to swoop down and land sharply at Danny's right side, he was engulfed in a green light and when it died down he was back to his scruffy brown haired self.

"Know anyone who matches that description?" he asked stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"The Sword? The hell is that?" Jake asked.

"Some secret organization apparently, they keep tabs on all things superhero" Danny answered.

"Huh? No way I've been low-key for a couple years and still am, I don't buy some organization spying on me" Jake said.

"Well guess we're gonna find out" Ben said with a smirk and looked up, Danny following his line of sight.

Jake's acute dragon ears picked up on the sound of spinning wind blades, he spun and his eyes widened as he saw a mini-carrier nearing their location.

"Wait are those the feds or something?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Not exactly" Danny said.

The mini-carrier landed a few feet from the three boys, or as far as Ben and Danny knew, the two boys and the dragon. Danny switched back to human form about the same time as when the helicopter door opened.

Kim stepped out first, dusting off her jeans once she was on solid ground, Dexter said something to helicopter pilot before stepping down himself.

Kim had seen alot of things, she'd seen a boy jump in a lake and come out as a swamp monster, she'd seen a naked mole rat fight using kung-fu but, she'd never seen a walking dragon, or any dragon to be specific.

"I see you took care of all the alien soldiers" Dexter said.

"Piece 'a cake" Ben shrugged. "Yeah" Danny agreed.

"I don't understand, if they were twelve of those things here how'd they give you guys practically no trouble" Kim said sweeping her eyes over the surrounding area, nothing but a few craters and a broken lamp post.

"That's what I was wondering, based on that video they should have been able to wreck a good chunk of the city" Ben nodded.

"What video? Can I know what the hell is going on?" Jake said looking down and the others around him.

"Everything will be explained shortly, we should start heading to the base" Dexter assured him, bringing out what looked like a pen, he pushed the button on the end and a tiny straight laser shot out from the tip.

"Base? Alright for real what's going down here?" Jake asked, frustration seeping into his voice.

He wouldn't get any answers from Kim, she was just openly staring at him. 'It talks?' was all she thought.

"Yeah we're gonna head to Dexter's base so we can know exactly what we're getting ourselves into." Danny explained.

"And we saw a video about one of these idiots who wrecked a town, so you can imagine how underwhelming this fight was for us" Ben finished.

"Alright! This should be large enough" Dexter said shutting off the laser that he used to carve a circle about five feet wide in the ground.

"Hold up, you guys are cool and shit but I'm not going anywhere".

"Dexter probably has another way we can get there...I think" Danny mused as he saw the carrier fly into the distance.

Dexter pocketed the pen and walked back towards the group. "I mean I know you're the good guys but I got a family and a secret identity to keep safe here" Jake said.

"Jake Long, Kim Possible, Danny Fenton, Ben Tennyson" Dexter said without missing a beat, punctuating each name with a point to the respective people.

Jake nearly fell back, his jaw slacked ever so slightly as he stared at Dexter in utter disbelief. "Dexter Tarakovsky" the billionaire finished, pointing at himself. "Shall we be on our way?".

Jake croaked, what just...

He looked around, Kim finally smiled at him, Danny shrugged and Ben waved. "C'mon **Jake** , times 'a wasting" the omnitrix bearer said.

The dragon glared at Ben for good measure but suddenly blue flames swirled around him, they withered out to reveal Jake standing there in his human form.

"Whatever, thirty minutes and that's it" he grumbled jamming his hands into his pockets.

The others bar Dexter rose their brows for different reasons when Jake reverted back to normal, it was nothing suspicious, just that they had been craning their necks to look at a seven foot tall dragon, now Ben and Danny looked at a boy they had three and four inches on respectively, while Kim looked him straight in the eye.

"Shut up" Danny and Kim echoed when Ben opened his mouth to make a comment, he did just that.

"Step inside the circle" Dexter directed them doing so himself. The others promptly followed, including a still bemused Jake.

The five teenagers fit in it perfectly and all kind of looked at Dexter, he adjusted a communicator in his ear and spoke out. "Yes, we are in position bring us in".

"Yo hold up!" Jake suddenly exclaimed, the others immediately gave him their attention.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

Jake was looking down at the ground with a slackened jaw and wide eyes. "C'mon dude what's up?" Danny requested again.

"This is a perfect circle" he said, and once again only Dexter did not bother to look down.

"Woah" Ben whispered.

"It is perfect" Kim said turning with her eyes glued to the ground.

"You can draw a perfect circle? That's impossible!" Danny said facing the teen genius.

"I..um...try not to boast about it?" Dexter replied.

"C'mon draw another one!" Jake exclaimed once again. Words of affirmation came from the others as they grilled him to draw another one.

"Very well...here's your circle" he said and grabbed the pen from his lab coat pocket, firing it at a nearby building wall and proceeding to draw another perfectly measured, perfectly circular circle.

"That is **freaky** " Ben said, the others nodding as they stared the circle engraved on the wall.

"Please step on it" Dexter spoke into the communicator.

"C'mon man one more!" Ben popped up from behind his shoulder demanding another circle, Dexter sighed and pushed the button.

* * *

 _Plumber Base, Underground Bellwood, 3:30 pm_

The room was in shambles, the metal walls had either been clawed into or ripped out completely.

Practically every computer was destroyed, slash marks served as evidence on most of their motherboards.

At one corner of the dismantled room, two plumbers sat with their backs against the wall. A huge alien soldier laid completely still on the ground a few feet from them, a massive hole in it's chest, visibly still fresh as smoke sneered from the gash.

"Max" Lance managed to grunt out, he was loosing vision in his right eye. Mostly because the blood dripping from forehead fell over it.

"Yes...Lance" Max grunted, he was almost too bloody to recognize, a good portion of his uniform had been torn off. In his lap laid a bazooka looking black/orange canon, it was a gun energy glare projector, a.k.a the thing that put that hole in the alien.

"Th...thank you" Lance grumbled.

Max wanted to turn to face him but his neck muscles could never agree to such a thing. "Never...ever try something as idiotic as that again, do you hear me?" Max ordered.

"I just wanted to make up for..."

"You do not need to make up for anything, you are not responsible for the death of your wife" Max interrupted.

"But I could have saved her Max! If I had just been alittle faster I could have saved her!" Lance yelled but not in anger, his watery eyes were an indication of that.

"It has been two years Lance, Eva would have wanted you to move on, to be a strong father for your two kids". Max said "You are one of the best soldiers I have ever had and you do not need to prove that, it's part of you".

Lance strained to look at Max but did so regardless. "She wouldn't want you to die because you couldn't let go. You are a plumber! You are a warrior! You have to continue acting like one, am I clear soldier!?" Max turned his neck regardless of the pain and looked Lance square in the eye.

The blonde man was tongue-tied for some minutes but eventually found his voice. "Crystal Majister" he smiled, and so did Max. "So, you have any idea why it kept trying to get near the void gate control panel?".

"I don't know" Max sighed "But I have a feeling I should give my grandson a heads up about that". he turned towards the dead alien before him, echoes of what it kept yelling playing in his head.

SKARRA...

"And fast".

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York, 4:00pm_

Near the west of Manhattan stood what had to be one of the tallest high-rise buildings in the whole state, the skyscraper building lengthened it's way over two-hundred meters with over forty floors.

It bared the common feature of a steel framework that supported it's curtain walls, it was only the generic "cylinder" model excluding the top which spread to form a spherical top, an elongated pathway seemed to shoot out from underneath the sphere.

It's most distinctive feature however were the massive letters engraved in-front of the building near the top floor. Visibly shining reinforced metal spelled out a simple 'DEX' on the front, simplistic but unmissable.

That pathway turned out be some sort of pseudo plane-landing area, evident through the two helicarriers parked on them.

A woman that appeared to be in her mid-twenties with arresting raven black hair stood idle right in-front of what appeared to be an automatic door, a glowing blue circle laid in-front of her.

A few seconds later a very familiar group of teenagers appeared within the circle with a jolt of blue light.

"Good evening Mr. Tarakovsky" the only legal adult there greeted Dexter.

"Natalia" Dexter nodded stepping out from the circle with his hands behind his back, the other teen heroes were only momentarily disoriented before following suit.

"I assume these are the individuals you spoke about" the more she talked her soft Italian accent became more distinct.

"Dude where do these rich guys find these female agents?" Ben whispered to Danny.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Danny whispered back. Both their heads swept to their left at a cough that cleared beside them. They were met with Kim's suspicious stare to which they both gave innocent smiles.

They couldn't be blamed though, the woman now known as Natalia was ridiculously attractive and the slim-fitted black dress she wore only intensified it.

"Yes, did you run a structural and compositional analysis on the spear?" Dexter answered.

"Of-course sir, these are the results" she said handing him the tablet that she held in her hands.

Dexter took it and looked at the screen, the others around him maneuvered their positions to look at it as well. From the expressions on the faces of the three boys, it was obvious that they didn't comprehend a lick of what was shown on the screen.

"Uuuh...so what are those results now?" Jake asked.

"We haven't been able to properly identify the power source of the gem engraved just beneath the spear head, but it contains enough energy to power up a state". Natalia explained.

"The readings show it to be ambiguously corrosive" Dexter said adjusting his glasses.

"Yes which is why we eventually had to contain it within the electromagnetic chamber" Natalia pitched in.

"Where did you get that spear?" Kim asked staring at the screen intently.

Dexter turned to look at her. "The Sword retrieved it from an unspecified location in Alaska. Why?".

"I don't know the staff just looks familiar, at least the structure" she said with her eyes still firmly on the tablet's screen.

"Wait, Dexter zoom in" Ben suddenly burst out, the others faced him.

"You seen something?" Jake asked. "I think so" came his answer.

Dexter did as Ben requested and zoomed into the thermal screen, specifically on the staff.

"Kill the thermal" Ben said and Dexter cleared that as well. "There!" he pointed at the body of the spear.

He was pointing at some sort of insignia located around the gem, it resembled a humanoid looking beast with it's arms raised.

"It looks like bigfoot or somebody bro, that could mean anything" Jake deadpanned.

"No, closer" Danny squinted, looking at the emblem carefully.

Dexter zoomed in once again, towards the monster's chest, and what they saw was a very familiar symbol of a white circle, a jagged 'X' over it and some unidentifiable writing horizontally across it.

"Boom" Ben muttered.

"It's the same symbol on the alien's armor" Kim said even though everyone here recognized that.

""Natalia?" Dexter called. "Yes sir?" the woman who had been quiet as the teens analyzed the staff finally spoke up.

"Make sure the spear does not leave that chamber, and if the energy readings on the gem show abnormal activity inform me immediately" he instructed and Natalia nodded as he handed her back the tablet.

"Please prepare my room while I take them to the office" Dexter added.

"At once Mr. Tarakovsky" she nodded once more before turned and headed towards the door which was then proven to in-fact be automatic.

"So the staff belongs to that Skarra guy then?" Danny said.

"Most likely" Kim answered.

"Maybe that's why all these soldiers are here, to retrieve his staff" Ben contributed.

"Who's Skarra and what does he have to do with these soldiers?" Jake asked.

"We don't have any specifics, just a hunch that he's probably the master of these alien goons and is planning on taking over the world" Ben said and rubbed his hands together. "This is getting exciting".

"You got issues man" Danny said.

"Come, we have important matters to discuss" Dexter said and moved towards the automatic door himself.

* * *

Some minutes later the five teenagers were walking through a computer observatory that looked similar to the one back on Utopia island.

Only this looked slightly (if not far more) advanced.

"I feel it's only natural to inform you that this where my workers observe..well..everything".

And observe they did. There were about ten to twelve workers consistently on the keyboard, working on God knows what, they got information from sources for well over half of the planet.

"This is unreal" Danny said looking down through the floor. Yep, glass floors. There was line of robots that were being scanned for check-up, no, robotic suits.

"Cole, keep me updated on any alien sightings and tell Natalia the same about the staff" Dexter roared out orders. One of the males on the computer turned and nodded. "Yes sir!".

"Tony contact agent Storm, tell him we have to hold on to the staff alittle longer, there's been a new development" a ginger haired male voiced his affirmation.

"This is one of the coolest things I've ever seen" Jake could no longer keep his awe withheld.

"Meh" he was answered with shrugs by Kim, Danny and Ben. He stared at them blankly.

It was fair that between Kim having been in an alternate dimension, Danny in the ghost zone and Ben on too many planets to count, it would take a while for something, if anything to truly captivate them.

"We'll be informed if there's anything, for now let's go somewhere more private" Dexter turned unto another makeshift platform and towards another door.

That led to a closed off hallway with a visibly large door at the end. "We'll discuss matters there in my lounge". Dexter informed, sliding his finger across his tablet.

"Window walls" Ben said to the rest of the teens lagging behind the quick Dexter.

"Huh?" Kim asked.

"I'm trying to guess how his lounge looks".

"Oh, well window walls are defo, bar?" Danny pitched in.

"He doesn't look a day over sixteen" Kim inputted.

"So?" all three boys snorted in unison. Kim immediately cast judgemental glances their way, to which they all swiftly looked away from her nervously.

"Uh..computers?" Jake added.

"No shit Sherlock, he's wearing a lab coat for God sake" Ben rolled his eyes. "It's actually the gloves that bug me out" Jake retorted.

And they all shared a brief laugh, even Kim despite herself.

"Kitchen" she finally joined in. Danny rose his eyebrow, "Kitchen? I seriously doubt it, he doesn't look like the type".

"You would be surprised" Kim said with a suspicious amount of smug.

Now they would all know how wrong or right they were, Dexter set his eye for the iris scan and a green light emitted granting him entrance. The door opened slowly with visible air clouds seeping out to meet them in the hallway.

A refreshing cool air swept through them as the door opened fully, Dexter was fast inside while the others entered a few seconds later.

The lounge was huge as they expected, it had a mostly grey theme. Window walls lined at one side of the room, grey walls on the other side, mostly around the kitchen area.

"No way" Danny said. Kim winked at him making him chuckle.

"You gotta be kidding me, where's the computer?" Jake looked around in disbelief. As they walked deeper into the lounge they noticed some more features, the bar was alittle deep into the room at one corner. The TV was just by the wall where the windows stopped and the carpet walls started, did I mention it was a 64-inch flat-screen TV by the way?

There were two sofas with two single cushions each, sofa chairs by each of them and a small glass table right in their middle.

"Looks like you need to read up on your billionaire encyclopedia" Ben teased.

"Yeah maybe I'll google the...wait" Jake paused and his went wide as pans "What did you just say?".

"Brush up on your billionaire...".

"There! Billionaire?" his mouth hung. His shock had drawn Kim and Danny's attention.

"Better believe it" Ben grinned. "That was our reaction too" Kim nodded.

"I saw a hoard of robots being scanned on the lower floor, there's no denying it now man" Danny finished.

"Alright, check up on them at once, I appreciate it" Dexter spoke into his communicator as he walked towards them.

"What was that about?" Kim asked as Dexter killed the telecom. "Nothing to worry yourself with, now we...can someone explain why Jake is drooling?".

"Just got hit with the billionaire news" Ben answered casually.

"Oh, well you should all probably sit down" Dexter offered, looking to his tablet.

"C'mon" Danny grabbed Jake and guided him towards the sofa's.

"Alright so finally, what exactly did you recruit us?" Kim asked once she took a seat on one sofa, Ben sat directly beside her. Danny placed Jake on the other sofa and sat beside him, the dragon hero was having a hard time recovering.

"Yeah, exactly why are we here" Ben said placing his arms behind him over the sofa.

"By now you should have already figured out that I suspect we are on the brink of an invasion" Dexter began, pushing an icon on the tab and the glass table sunk into the floor and out holographic projector of the same size and shape.

"So far these are all the places these aliens have been sighted" a hologram of the map of the United States sprung up, there were several dots all over it.

"Woah, they've been in over twelve states" Danny immediately noted.

"For the past week, we managed to keep them under the radar due them attacking in very small batches".

"How come the dot on New York is red?" Kim pointed at the red dot as opposed to all the other light blue ones.

"Because for the past two days they have focused here, they appear in different parts of the state consistently".

"What they're looking for is here then, at least they think it is" Ben reasoned.

"I follow that train of thought, I assume that somehow these soldiers were searching aimlessly at first before they got the signal" Dexter said as a wave signal appeared around the dot on New York.

"Wh..what signal?" Jake murmured after finally regaining his composure. Dexter remained silent momentarily.

"The aliens are in-fact searching for the staff" he finally said.

"How can you be so sure?" came Danny's question.

"It was the day I had negotiated with The Sword to allow me run some tests on the staff, during procedure the gem on it released this wave of energy".

The hologram switched from the map to reveal Dexter with some of his workers by his around the room handling different activities. Dexter held a clipboard and wrote some things down, he adjusted his glasses and looked down at the staff that was laid on the test board.

The gem beneath the spearhead started glowing strangely then before he could utter any form of warning, it released the wave. The resulting impact was anti-climatic as it only caused some of them to lose their balance, no damage was done, but Dexter knew better.

"The gem must have probably acted on its own there, trying to give the aliens a better idea of it's location" Kim deduced.

"Exactly" Dexter agreed. "I think those dots are pretty easy to connect, if today's attack was any indication, they're getting closer" Ben voiced.

"About that attack, what was up with the aliens, they weren't anything like we expected" Danny asked.

"I think I know the reason for that" the hologram once again switched from the video to the image of the alien soldier Ben had showed the first three he recruited.

"Yo, anyone else see what I see?" Jake asked.

"This one looks different" Danny said as he gazed at the features.

"Taller, bigger arms, spike elbows and chin" Kim noticed.

"Even the armor's different, this one's got shoulder pads and it's got short horns on the helmet" Ben finalized.

"So these are like the bosses or something? What, do we fight them after clearing level five?".

"I do not have definitive information on them or their army hierarchy" Dexter continued, ignoring Jake "But I know this is what the one who destroyed that town looked like".

"Great now we gotta measure their biceps before knowing how serious we should get" Ben groaned.

"Well, all things considered this is pretty bad news, so what's the good news? If there is one" Danny turned ro Dexter.

The hologram shut down and all the seated teens were focused on him.

"I do not know how these monsters are appearing, I don't know from which source or portal or whatever means" he started, drooping the tab on a glass stool "All I know is this, the owner of that staff wants it back, and is going to go dark lengths to get it".

"I cannot fend them off myself, neither can any of you individually".

"Weeeelll..." Ben hummed, all eyes bored into him. "Kidding! Damn you guys are too serious" Jake was the only one who chuckled.

"We must unite as one and stand against what ever may threaten the safety or not just our country but the entire planet"

The teen heroes stared at each other in silence. "I know you can feel what's coming as well, I plead that you do not sit down and ignore it" he finished.

The silence resumed as the others contemplated the offer.

It only made sense that Ben spoke first. "Well saving the planet is kinda my thing, and I've never minded a team-up when it's necessary" he said with his signature grin.

"I have a knack for getting myself in these situations anyway, and I could really use some saving the world right now" Kim smiled.

"Of-course I'm in, I've been stuck with lackey ghosts and heist rookies for the past two weeks" Danny smirked. The resulting agreements left only Jake tongue-tied.

"Guys I don't know, I've never dealt with something on this large a scale yo." Jake fiddled with his hands. "Not exactly sure I'm cut out for it".

"You're still in the non-acceptance phase? How long have you been doing this?" Ben asked.

"Anything over two years then you're really behind buddy" Danny agreed.

Kim laughed and faced Jake. "Jake when it comes down to it we're all teenagers just like you, we understand the pressure it puts on you, especially when you're faced with something that looks out of your control".

"But when you can do things other people can't" Ben started.

"But you choose not to, then the bad things happen" Danny continued.

"They happen because of you" Kim laid the icing on top.

Jake suddenly looked at all three of them differently, it took just that moment, and just those words to make him understand why these three young people were such great heroes.

The kind of hero he needed to be.

He suddenly felt a hand on his left shoulder but he didn't bother turning as it was obviously Dexter.

"I did not select you at random Jake, I've watched you and I know what you can do with the right mindset" Dexter praised."You belong here".

"How have you even been watching me? I doubt that you could ha...".

A card with gold trimmings suddenly dropped on his lap. He looked at it weirdly before picking it up. On the front was some cross-sword shield logo, he flipped the back and rose a brow.

 **Name: Jacob Luke Long**  
 **Birthdate: October 11th' 1999**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Height: 5"7/1.71m/171cm**  
 **Nationality: Asian American**

"Well..." he muttered.

"That's not even the creepy stuff" Ben laughed.

Another silence ensued as Jake absorbed their words. Jake looked down at the ground, his hands interlocked and on his laps.

"Y'all practice your pep talk too?" he suddenly asked with a visible smile on his face.

"From time to time" Kim joked.

"Always gotta be prepared dude". "Especially during those interviews" Danny and Ben said respectively.

A round of laughs broke out between them again, even Dexter managed a slow small smile.

"Alright, I don't know if we got a chance in hell or not but, I'll fight off these alien assholes with you guys" Jake smirked.

"Language!" Kim scolded immediately.

"Sorry mom!" Ben exclaimed and the boys had their own laugh.

Dexter gazed at the scene before him in relief most out of all he was feeling. This hadn't been as hard as he expected, he hadn't exactly given them his full proposition but this was enough for now.

He already had another thing at the back of his mind, he needed to make one more visit before it was too late. After all, the team was not yet complete.

About three stories lower from Dexter's lounge, Natalia stood in-front of a cylindrical force field that held the floating staff.

"Is it perfectly concealed?" she spoke into a communicator.

"Yes Ma'am, double checked already".

"Alright keep a close eye on it, the boss doesn't want it acting up" she replied and gripped her tablet before turning to walk through the small bridge-esque path away from the chamber, the metal door obstructing her opened and she went through.

In the cylinder, the spear floated harmlessly, no wave, no glowing, just floating.

That is until the gem embedded in it shone ever so lightly, and a faint growl was heard.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you go guys FINALLY chapter 3, don't forget to read and REVIEW. Nuel out~~**


End file.
